Respect Has To Be Earned
by isobeljones2000
Summary: An alternate version of the scene at the end of Episode 4, what I think should have happened between Nick and Katherine. Implications of Nick/Katherine


_A/N) A short, alternate version of the scene at the end of Episode 4. This is what I could see coming, before Nick ruined what I saw as being a potentially Nick/Katherine cute moment. Honestly. Canon characters these days._

"I was wrong." Katherine looked away from Nick, searching the smooth white tiles of the far wall with her eyes in an attempt not to meet her employee's eyes. "I'm - sorry."

Nick's surprise was visible on his face as he stared at her, coming to terms with what he had apparently just heard. "I - never thought I'd hear you say that."

Katherine glanced cuttingly back at him, before her voice softened and she felt a sudden, inexplicable rush of urgency for Nick to understand her, to look at her in a way that wasn't just the usual annoyance or forced respect that she demanded from everyone. "It's different for you," she found herself saying, without having really planned to say it. She swung around in her office hair, bringing her elbows up onto the desk and resting her chin gently on her clasped knuckles as she spoke again. "Eve likes you. She trusts you. I - don't have that."

Nick looked down at the ground, his expression a mix of unreadable emotions, as Katherine found herself adding: "So I need something to give me leverage, control." _Because if I don't have that, I have nothing._ Even as she said the words they tasted bitter, fake. Is that really the person she is? Just someone who needs power to control others?

"Well, not any more." Katherine was almost surprised to hear how soft Nick's voice was at that moment as she dared meet his eyes. She had expected anger or resignation to be the expression currently lingering on his usually brooding face, but instead pity flashed across his features as he moves slightly around the desk closer to her. "I can help you."

"Help - me?" Katherine wondered aloud.

"I can help you to become loved and trusted by Eve, like she does me. She already trusts far too easily anyway, and it won't take too much for her to add you to that list of people she holds close," said Nick wisely. "But respect has to be earned. You just need to prove yourself to her."

"I don't need to prove myself to hardwa -" The automatic retort died abruptly on Katherine's lips as she saw the reproachful look Nick shot her way. Instead, scarcely able to believe she was doing it, Katherine bowed her head slightly and tried to look meek. "I'm sorry," she said for the second time in so many minutes, almost laughing at the dumbfounded expression as Nick registered yet another uncharacteristic apology from his usually overly proud boss.

"Shall we start now?" Nick wondered aloud after a moment. "You can come back to my house and you can apologise to Eve."

"For what?" Katherine protested automatically. "I've already breached my protocol of not saying sorry to anyone today - twice!"

"Oh, I don't know: threatening to lock her up, nearly revealing her existence to the world, containing dangerous files on her - that, by the way, we are just about to go and delete from the entire mainframe," Nick told her sternly. "You're a good Katherine now, remember?"

Katherine sighed, resting her head on her clasped hands and glaring at the wall, though secretly inside a little flutter of happiness was there that hadn't been there before. "Oh, don't be such a bully, Nick. I was going to do it anyway."

It only takes a matter of moments for the scientist's nimble fingers to type through the mainframe and delete all the evidence of Eve that he could find. Nick was thorough, Katherine had to admire that. He'd do anything to protect the people he loved. Would Katherine do the same, if she had a family that she loved? She wasn't sure.

Maybe now was the time to find out.

"Thank you - Nick," Katherine's treacherous mouth decided to add, as they were walking quietly through the carpark a little while later to find Nick's car.

This time Nick's jaw actually dropped. "Two apologies and now a thank you!" he mused in surprise.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Katherine said sharply, though her cheeks were flushed slightly pink. "Shall we go?"

Nick quickly unlocked the door to his car and waved Katherine into the passenger seat. "Let's do it."


End file.
